The present technology relates to a display unit that includes an organic light emitting element, to a method of manufacturing the display unit, and to an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, a size of a display has been increased, and lower power consumption thereof has been demanded accordingly. For example, this has been similarly demanded for an organic EL (electroluminescence) display unit of an active matrix drive scheme. An organic light emitting element includes an organic layer between a first electrode and a second electrode, and the organic layer includes a light emitting layer. In a top-emission-type display unit, the second electrode in the organic light emitting element is shared by all of the light emitting elements therein, and is made of a transparent (light transmissive) or semitransparent material. Further, a thickness of the second electrode is reduced in order to improve light extraction efficiency. For this reason, a resistance value of the second electrode is increased, and display quality is likely to be lowered due to voltage drop.
Accordingly, there has been proposed a method of forming an auxiliary electrode having a low resistance, and electrically connecting the second electrode to the auxiliary electrode (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-54979). The auxiliary electrode is provided, for example, on a drive substrate to be away from the first electrode in the organic light emitting element, and is covered with an insulating film (an inter-pixel insulating film). The auxiliary electrode is in contact with the second electrode at an opening of the insulating film, which results in electric connection between the auxiliary electrode and the second electrode.